Reverly
by Lis swan
Summary: ONESHORT! - Uma noite de festa dois estranhos se conhecem tendo uma noite de muito sexo. Mas não sabiam que era tão estranhos assim... - Stephenie Meyer é dona de tudo!


**Reverly**.

Mais um dia sem fazer nada! Já to ficando irritado sem ter o que fazer. Finalmente tinha me formado em Darthmont em medicina e agora estava de férias.

Rolei na cama e encarei o teto do meu quarto pensando em que eu podia fazer agora depois de levantar e ir comer.

- Ed? – aquela voizinha irritante me chamou.

- Fala Alice! – respondi irritado, girando a cabeça para a porta.

Ela entrou quicando pelo o quarto sentando na ponta da cama.

- Daqui a uma semana será o meu aniversario e eu irei comemorar fechando uma boate... – ela parou e me olhou com um sorrisinho maléfico.

- Não! Nem pense! – eu disse já sabendo que viria bomba.

- Ed... é só você conversar com ela e mas nada você não precisa ficar com ela pó ir pra cama! POR FAVOR! – ela disse fazendo uma carinha do gato de botas do shrek.

Eu não queria ter que passar a minha noite acompanhado por uma das amigas encalhadas da minha irmã, mas eu sabia não tinha como eu escapar das mãos de Alice, vulgo baixinha irritante.

Suspirei a peguei um cigarro na minha carteira ao lado da cama. Enquanto ela me olhava franzindo a cara por causa do me vicio.

Depois da primeira tragada sentir o meu corpo relaxar então olhei pra Alice na minha frente e bufei.

- Tudo bem... mas se for feia não vou passar mais do que meia hora do lado dela.

- Eu sabia meu irmãozinho querido que você não me deixaria na mão! Não se preocupe com sua fama de garanhão na universidade. Ela não é feia. – ela disse saindo do quarto em seguida.

Depois de tragar o meu cigarro fui ao banheiro. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa confortável.

Desci as escadas e vi Alice na porta a tempo dela dizer que ia fazer compras com a tal amiga.

Não perguntei o nome. Na realidade 70% das mulheres com quem eu transava, não sabia o nome.

Cheguei na cozinha Emmett comia quase que literalmente Rosalie na bancada.

Limpei a garganta a abri a geladeira.

- Oh! E ai mano? – Emm perguntou.

- E ai... – respondi pegando o leite.

- Edward? – Rosalie cumprimentou.

Apenas acenei com a cabeça pegando o cereal.

Depois de um tempo me olhando comer Rosalie subiu me deixando com Emm.

- Diga! – disse depois de ele sentar na banqueta na minha frente e ficar me encarando.

- Cara você precisa de uma namorada! – ele disse batendo na bancada.

- Pra que? Sendo eu como quantas eu quero e ainda por cima não tenho que ouvir mulher reclamar no meu pé de ouvido.

- Sério! Você precisa de uma mulher pra te colocar na linha. – ele disse.

- Isso mesmo... – Jazz concordou aparecendo sei lá da onde com uma cara de sono.

- Cara não faz isso não! Você quase matou agora! – Emm disse depois do susto pela aparição de Jazz.

- Não tenho culpa se você não presta atenção na coisas que acontecem ao seu redor... - deu de ombros – mas voltado ao assunto anterior eu acho que você ta certo Edward precisa de uma namorada... – ele disse e Emm concordou.

- Eu não acredito que vocês agora vão ficar no meu pé pra arranjar uma namorada... – bufei.

- Não vamos ficar no seu pé só queremos que Rose e Alice parem de ficar nos abusando por você comer todas as amigas delas as fazendo chorar por uma semana... – Emm disse fazendo um careta.

- Eu não tenho culpa se as mulheres pulam em cima de mim e depois se apaixonam quando dou o que elas querem... – eu disse.

- Mas pense cara... e olha por favor não faça essa amiga nova delas chorar! Pelo menos uma vez faça as coisas certas. – Jazz disse.

- Olha quem fala Jasper! Você pegava todas as garotas do campus ate um ano atrás e você também Emmett. Agora tão me dizendo como agir! – disse me levantando e saindo da cozinha.

Passei pela a sala de musica e não tive vontade nenhuma de entrar e tocar piano. Na realidade tinha quase um ano que eu não tocava.

Voltei pro quarto e me joguei na cama ligando a televisão.

Uma semana depois...

- Calma Alice! Já estou arrumado! – gritei dentro do banheiro.

- Vamos logo Edward! Eu não quero ter que mandar o Emm derrubar a porta! – ela disse do outro lado da porta.

Terminei de me arrumar e me olhei no espelho. Eu estava irresistível como sempre usando uma camisa preta de botões uma calça preta e um blazer azul por cima. Meu cabelo tava bagunçado como sempre e minha barba um pouco crescida. Passei perfume e sair do quarto parado só pra pegar a carteira e o celular.

Maia hora depois eu já estava na tal boate acompanhado por Alice e Jazz.

Alice disse que a tal garota chagava logo então fui pro bar beber um pouco para encara a _longa noite que estava por vim_.

Pouco depois a pista de dança estava cheia e eu já tinha bebido três doses de whisky com energético.

Olhei para a pista de dança e meus olhos captaram uma _deusa_ dançando, dentro de um vestido azul de paetês e em cima de sandálias altas pretas. O corpo balançava de acordo com a musica de forma sensual.

Sair de perto do bar e fui em direção a pista de dança. Naquele momento eu já não estava nem ai para a amiga de Alice, ela que se vire pra achar outro idiota porque eu já achei _minha presa _da noite_._

Cheguei perto o suficiente e coloquei as mãos na cintura dela. Ela se virou e me olhou assustada.

Deus como ela era linda! Aquela pele clara quase beirando a palidez, o cabelo castanho que ai ate a cintura, moldava perfeitamente a rosto em formato de coração dela, as feições delicadas fazia um conjunto perfeito e aqueles lábios carnudos pintados de um rosa claro, chamavam os meus de forma hipnotizante.

Encarei aqueles olhos de chocolate cremoso e sorrir de lado a fazendo corar de forma fascinante.

- Oi? – perguntei alto por causa da musica.

- O-oi? – ela respondeu gaguejando.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – zombei.

Ela olhou pra mim e depois riu.

- Agora é sério. Poderia de te pagar uma bebida? – perguntei.

Ela hesitou por um momento, mas acabou concordando.

Cheguei ao bar e pedi mais um whisky enquanto ela uma vodka com Tonica.

Logo nos conversávamos como amigas de infância. _Bella_ como se chamava a minha deusa era uma mulher inteligente e educada o que eu apreciava em uma mulher. As garotas com que eu transava eram apenas para me divertir e nunca trocava mais do que dez palavras com elas.

Bella tinha acabado de se formar em direito em Darthmont perguntei a ela porque nunca tinha a visto lá e a mesma só deu de ombros.

Eu observava minuciosamente a forma com que os lábios dela mexiam enquanto ela falava ou apenas os mordia quando ficava pensativa ou nervosa.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntei.

- Vamos... – concordou.

Ela se levantou e quase foi pro chão se não a segurasse a tempo. Como Bella tinha me dito ela era muito desastrada e caía por tudo. Tive que segurar uma gargalhada enquanto ela ficava sem graça e corada.

Depois de um tempo percebi que eu ainda tinha minhas mãos na cintura dela, olhei meu que pedindo desculpas e retirei as mãos. Chegamos a pista de dança logo começou a tocar uma musica mais sensual e agitada.

Cheguei mais perto e começamos a dançar colados. O corpo dela mexia de forma mais sensual do que antes me deixando louco da vontade para possuí-la de todas as formas possíveis e imaginarias.

Com certeza Bella mexia com meu juízo que já era louco.

Ela me olhava de forma lasciva e sensual. Os lábios dela mexiam de forma lenta e torturante me deixando ainda mais desejoso por ela.

Em uma determinada musica mais calma a puxei pela mão a fazendo colocar as mãos no meu pescoço enquanto as minha iam para a cintura dela.

Dançamos colados eu sentia uma corrente elétrica passar pelo os nossos corpos. Era uma coisa que eu nunca tinha sentido com nenhuma mulher com que eu já estive. Com Bella eu não sabia como agir ou falar. Me fazia me sentir como um garotinho no primário.

Eu queria saber mais dela conhecer tudo o que ela gostava tudo o que ela não gostava, se ela era feliz e principalmente o que ela achava de mim.

A musica acabou a eu segurei o rosto dela a fazendo olhar pra mim.

Encarei os olhos chocolates dela em seguida aqueles lábios rosados que em chamavam.

Olhei mais uma vez pra ela e passei a língua nós meus lábios. O segundo seguinte os lábios dela já estava colados aos meus.

Céus como eles eram macios e quentes! E o gosto dela?! O melhor!

Pedi passagem com a língua e aprofundei o beijo buscando explorar cada parte da boca dela.

As mãos dela foram para os meus cabelos enquanto as minhas mãos seguravam firmemente a cintura dela.

Nós separamos em busca de ar, ambos ofegantes colei minha boca na bochecha dela enquanto ela também colava a testa dela no meu ombro.

Olhei para as pessoas em nosso redor e percebi que todos dançavam uma musica mais agitada.

Peguei a mão dela e a tirei de lá seguindo para uma mesa mais afastada no canto com medo de encontrar Alice e ela ver que não estou com a amiga dela e fazer um escândalo.

Peguei duas taças de champagne na bandeja de algum dos garçons e entreguei uma a ela.

- Aquela pista estava muito cheia... – eu disse.

- É mesmo... – concordou dando um gole na taça.

- Quer algo? – perguntei.

- Acho que sim... – ela respondeu se inclinando na minha direção.

- E o que seria? – perguntei me inclinando e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que isso... – respondeu e no minuto seguinte ela estava no meu colo me beijando.

Interrompemos o beijo mais uma vez e coloquei o rosto no topo da cabeça dela inspirando o cabelo que tinha um cheiro maravilhoso de morangos.

Voltamos a nos beijar de forma quente. Já me sentia excitado e sentia que Bella também não estava muito atrás.

Pouco tempo depois eu já me encontrava com Bella dentro do meu Volvo nos beijado.

Eu não queria fazer alguma coisa dentro do carro queria apreciar cada momento.

Tirei Bella do meu colo e ela ficou confusa. Sorri e disse.

- Não vou fazer nada com você aqui dentro.

Ela sorriu e colocou uma mão na minha coxa fazendo movimento que iam ate a parte interna ao joelho.

Meu pau já estava muito apertado dentro daquela calça e eu estava louco pra ter-la ali.

Cheguei a minha casa um lugar que nunca levava nenhuma mulher e estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito e praticamente a arrastando de dentro do mesmo.

Entrei em casa e fui direto pra o meu quarto arrastando Bella que estava impressionada com a casa.

Entrei no meu quarto e a joguei na parede a beijando furiosamente.

Minhas mãos foram para a barra do vestido dela. Logo ele estava longe eu apreciava o maravilhoso corpo dela. Cada curva era uma perdição para mim.

Acariciei aquelas duas peras que ela tinha no lugar dos seios e ela gemeu alto. Voltei a beijar a sua boca mais uma vez e comecei a descer os beijos pelo pescoço ate o soutien preto que ela usava rapidamente devido a minha habilidade com soutiens. Tirei aquela peça, foi ai que eu vi os seios mais lindos que eu já tinha visto, eram tão proporcionais para minhas mãos, os mamilos rosados, eles pareciam duas peras me chamando para ser atacadas.

Passei a ponta dos dedos pelo o mamilo esquerdo e Bella gemeu. Olhei para o seu rosto e ela estava corada foi ai que eu percebi que ela estava com vergonha.

- Você é linda... – sussurrei sorrindo e ela devolveu um sorriso envergonhado.

Voltei a dá atenção aos seios dela e abocanhei lentamente o seio esquerdo dela, a fazendo gemer e arquear as costas, eu chupava, sugava, mordiscava, o esquerdo, enquanto massageava o direito. Desci os beijos pela aquela barriga lisa a te a calcinha também preta que eu tirei com os dentes.

Me levantei a passei o dedo na bucetinha dela que estava pingando e Bella gemeu em resposta.

- Porra Bella isso aqui ta me dando água na boca! – exclamei colocando o dedo na boca.

O gosto dela era um manjar dos deuses pra mim.

Ela olhou pra mim com uma cara nada inocente e sorriu maliciosamente.

A peguei no colo a levei pra cama atacando a boca dela furiosamente. Bella desceu as mãos ate a minha camisa e com uma velocidade incrível se livrou da mesma.

Ela inverteu as posições ficando em cima de mim. Bella começou a beijar o meu pescoço intercalando com pequenas sucções e medida que percorria o trajeto ate o cós da minha calça.

- Não me torture. – grunhir.

- Calminha... – ela disse sensualmente.

Eu já não agüentava mais eu queria aquela mulher a era naquele momento. A puxei pelo o braço a beijei tirando minha calça junto com a cueca. A ela sentou no meu abdômen e sentir a bucetinha dela molhar a minha barriga.

Peguei a camisinha no criado-mudo e entreguei a ela. Ela se virou se sentando de costas pra mim e se inclinou deixando a xaninha lisinha dela na minha cara. A puxei pelos os quadris e passei a língua na entrada dela. No segundo seguinte ela abocanhou o meu pau o chupando com vontade. Nos dois gemíamos pelo o prazer que nós proporcionávamos. Meio que inconsciente movi meu quadril fazendo o meu pau chegar na garganta dela. Como meu cacete era grande e só metade entrava na boquinha dela o resto ela alisava com a mão e de vez em quando passava a língua por toda a extensão. Ela começou a massagear as minhas bolas e quase gozei enquanto chupava o meu pau com vontade.

Coloquei dois dedos dentro dela e percebi que ela era apertadinha pra caralho. Eu brincava com o clitóris dela enquanto os meus dedos era praticamente sugados pela a vagina de Bella.

Os nosso gemidos eram mais gritos e urros abafados. Mas o melhor era ouvir Bella gemendo o meu nome.

O nosso 69 era incrível com certeza o melhor que já havia feito ate porque Bella era a primeira que eu fazia oral. Mas de todas que haviam feito boquete pra mim a melhor estava sendo Bella.

Logo ela começou a tremer e eu tirei os meus dedos a penetrando com minha língua. Ela passou a chupar mais forte o meu pau e eu o sexo dela. Meus batimentos aumentaram e os dela também os meus músculos se contraíram e empurrei o meu quadril pra frente gozando na garganta dele enquanto o mel dela escorria pela a minha boca.

Suguei tudo enquanto ela fazia o mesmo com o meu pau.

Então resolvi deixar uma lembrança, deixando um chupão bem marcado na virilha dela.

No segundo seguinte a sentir colocar a camisinha no meu pau com a boca, me fazendo ficar duro de novo. Eu rosnei e a puxei a penetrando sem piedade. E Bella gemeu de dor e prazer.

Logo ela cavalgava em cima de mim gemendo o meu nome. A deixei ditar os movimentos só a ajudando segurando os quadris.

Ela começou a se movimentar rápido e os gemidos começaram a ficar mais altos abocanhei um seio dela sugando com vontade.

Nenhuma me dava tanto prazer com ela.

- Goze pra mim... – pedi já sentindo que não agüentaria mais segurar o meu segundo orgasmo da noite.

No minuto seguinte Bella começou a tremer apertado meu membro dentro dela. E eu gozei sentindo o meu melhor orgasmo.

Bella tombou em cima de mim com a respiração irregular e suada. E puxei melhor para o meu corpo e ela colocou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Uau... Isso foi... – comecei procurando uma palavra adequada.

- Maravilhoso... – ela completou a minha frase.

Apenas assenti a puxando ainda mais pra mim. Relaxei a cabeça na cama e dormi.

Acordei com os gritos de Alice do outro lado da porta.

- Edward Cullen! Como você pode fazer isso comigo?! – ela gritava dando chutes na minha porta.

Abri os olhos e vi que Bella tinha acordado e ria. Lancei um olhar questionador a ela que balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Me levantei da cama dando um selinho em Bella e fui ate o closet pegando uma cueca e um short voltando em seguida voltando para o quarto onde Bella se encontravam de lingerie deitada na minha cama.

Sentir um vontade de voltar pra cama e possuir Bella mais uma vez mas não podia. Abrir a porta e logo fui bombardeado por tapas e murros de Alice.

- Ei calma... eu posso me explicar... – tentei falar mas ela não deixava.

- Oi Alie... – Bella disse atrás de mim.

Pulei com o susto e Alice paralisou na minha frente.

Olhei pra Bella que sorria e estava enrolada em um lençol e depois para Alice.

- Eu não acredito! – Alice disse lentamente.

- Hãn? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Seu anta! Essa é a minha amiga que eu gostaria de te apresentar ontem! – Alice disse.

- O que?! – gritei.

Depois de Alice e Bella me contarem tudo quase não acreditei. Bella disse que não sabia que eu era o irmão de Alice e que só soube quando escutou o meu sobrenome.

- Eu não acredito que nem precisei usar o meu plano maléfico! – Alice disse dando pulinhos.

Eu olhei pra Bella e nos gargalhamos juntos.

Não sei por que, mas eu tinha uma sensação de que não largaria Bella por nada nesse mundo.

_**Fim.**_

_

* * *

_

**Links [Minha mania de mostra as roupas!]: retirem os espaços!**

Edward roupa: h t t p:/ / robertpattinsonwho . com / wp-content / uploads /2009 / 05 / robert-pattinson –mtv - movie -awards- 1. jpg

Bella roupa :h t t p: / / www . polyvore . com / cgi / set ?id = 1 3 7 9 8 7 2 0

**N/A:**_Galera podem dizer que ela ficou minúscula! Mas as idéias começaram a vim na minha mente, mas se eu seguisse a diante sabia que viraria uma Long-fic! _

_Ela é um começo de uma idéia minha para uma fic. Que será surpresa!_

_Deixem reviews! Quem sabe não __posto mais uma one-short de outros casais ou B/E mesmo._

_Beijos e comentem!_


End file.
